Let Me Practice
by Purpleangel
Summary: ONESHOT - INUKAG. Kagome thinks she's a bad kisser and is nervous about kissing a boy for the school play. Inuyasha interrupts her while she’s trying to practice kissing on a pillow. Now that Inuyasha is there will he let her practice on him?


Title: Let Me Practice

Summary: Oneshot. KagxInu. Kagome has to kiss a boy in the school play and she's nervous. Inuyasha interrupts her while she's trying to practice kissing on a pillow. Now that she has Inuyasha there she can just practice on him.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**LET ME PRACTICE**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha sprang from the bone eaters well having been transported in the modern era. Even the air smelled different in this time he mentally told himself as he tried to pick up Kagome's scent. It had been 5 days since she came back home – he had only given her permission for 3. He hated when she was gone for more than he expected her to be. Truth was he really missed her, though he would never admit it out loud.

Picking up her scent he noticed it coming from her bedroom. Running up to the tree that was next to her bedroom window he leaped up to the top. Peaking through the window he could see her pacing back and forth and talking about something. Then he saw her flop herself on her bed and throwing some sort of paper to the floor.

Kagome let out a sigh of frustration – she had no idea why she volunteered for the school play anyway. _You thought it was going to be fun until you find out about the kiss_ the voice inside her head told her.

"Why me!" Kagome had just gone into melodramatic mode.

She started going on and on about how unfair life was with her. Grabbing the pillow next to her she screamed into it. How was she supposed to kiss a boy in front of the whole school! With her luck she was probably a bad kisser. But it wasn't her fault – she had never kissed a boy before … well that was completely true. Kagome sat up from her bed the pillow still in her hands and suddenly thoughts of her first kiss came rushing through her head. _Inuyasha_.

Her eyes were now fixated on the pillow. That kiss was different – he probably wouldn't have kissed her back if the circumstances had been normal. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she flopped back down on the bed. There was no point in thinking about her first kiss since the problem still remained. Kagome Higurashi did not know how to kiss.

Holding the pillow tight against her chest an idea popped into her head. _This is so stupid _her mind told her but she really couldn't think of any other way to practice. _Here goes nothing … just my dignity…_

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Inuyasha come through her window. He starred at the raven-haired girl who was holding a pillow up to her face. His face turned into a frown: _What the heck is she doing?_

"Kagome what are you doing?"

At the sound of his voice her eyes opened wide with shock as her mind registered who was standing there watching her. In haste she threw the pillow to the side, which hit Inuyasha right in the face. _Oh no – what I am going to tell him._

Gripping the pillow Inuyasha started waving it around, "Do you always have to be so violent!" He really didn't have a clue why she was sitting there with that look of panic on her face.

Blushing a deep shade of red Kagome stuttered for the right words to say. "I… I was just … HEY wait a minute what are you doing here," she exclaimed as she got up from her bed and poked him in the chest.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to widen his eyes – he was actually hoping she wouldn't have noticed since she seemed to be so flustered. "Shippou missed you," he said after all it wasn't a lie the little brat was crying his eyes out every time she left for too long.

"Oh"

An awkward silence fell between them. Her gaze remained on the floor. She was hoping the Inuyasha would spare her from further humiliation and not ask her what she was doing, again. However the sound of his voice broke her thoughts.

"You didn't tell me what you were doing before?"

Her silent prayers had been shattered. Looking up at him she could see him staring at her with a questioning expression. Geez, he was more curious than a cat.

"I was practicing," was her short answer.

His facial expression twisted a bit. He hated when she didn't give him a full answer, mainly because it felt as if she couldn't trust him. "Practicing what?"

It was clear he was getting frustrated but then again so was she. Debating with herself on whether or not to relieve the truth she took a sit on her bed. Turning away from him she could feel her cheeks starting to heat up. _Just say it._

"I was practicing how to kiss a boy."

There she said it. A couple of minutes passed and still no words were spoken. She frowned – why the heck wasn't Inuyasha saying anything! Turning around to look at him she was shocked to see him blushing. He looked really taken back by her confession.

He couldn't believe his ears. Had he even heard her right? Yes of course he heard he right. A deep scowl appeared on his face though the faint blush was still visible. "Why do you need how to practice that?"

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. Inuyasha really was the man of a million questions. Seeing as she had told him this much already she might as well explain the whole thing to him. After all it's not like she had anything left to lose – _except my dignity_ her mind stated.

"I need to practice because I have to kiss a boy at school … for a play we're doing. I… I just wanted to get some practice because … I … didn't want to be a bad kisser."

He stood there for a second, stunned and with his mouth slightly gapped open until he finally exploded. "That's stupid!" he exclaimed.

"No its not! I've never kissed anyone before!"

"Don't you remember when you kissed me?" the tone in his voice gave away more emotion then he had wanted to. But at the moment he didn't care. He couldn't believe she didn't remember the day she kissed him.

Speechless. He had left her speechless by that question. In all honesty she thought he had forgotten the kiss. "Inuyasha…of course I remember … my first kiss."

It was Inuyasha's turn to be speechless. _I was her first kiss_, his mind was echoed. "Kagome…I…" he was interrupted by a frantic Kagome.

"God Inuyasha! Why couldn't you just let me practice!"

Her melodramatic spat stopped as she noticed him stepping up closer to her. The look in his eyes was indescribable – and that scared her. As if lost in his gaze she hardly heard what he said to her.

"Practice on me."

"What?" She asked in disbelief of his proposition. Hearing him growl in annoyance made her even more nervous.

She didn't think he had been serious but she couldn't deny the butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought of having a normal kiss with him. However she didn't have time to dwell on the situation because at that moment Inuyasha's lips came crashing down on hers.

Instantly a surge of excitement and pleasure ran through both of them. His hands were placed in her hips holding her tightly in place. Her lips were so warm and soft that he could feel his sanity slowly slipping away. Running his tongue along her lower lip desperately asking for permission to further taste her.

Vague memories of their first kiss slipped into her mind – this kiss was definitely better than her first. A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt his tongue explore every inch of her mouth. In seconds their tongues moved in rhythm of each other's – both trying to dominate the kiss.

Lack of air becoming a problem they slowly separated from each other's lips. Looking down at her his eyes focused on her swollen red lips, which he wanted to continue to kiss. However there was a question that was still looming in his mind, "Kagome will you come back with me now" he asked as he breathed against her lips.

She couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her throat. After that intense make-out session he was actually still wondering if she'd go back. It was beyond her how a boy that could kiss so passionately could still be so innocent.

"Yeah, I'll go back with you. Just give me a second to go downstairs and leave a note for my mom."

Kagome started making her way towards the door of her bedroom. Her mind could hardly register anything after that blissful kiss. She was about to turn the knob on the door but was stopped by the sound of his voice.

"Kagome…"

Her heart skipped a beat but regardless she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the hanyou. Her eyes lingered on his redden face, which was turned sideways as if trying to avoid looking directly at her.

"…you're not a bad kisser…"

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE END**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Author Notes: Wasn't that the cutest? Keep in mind I did not proof read this fic because I have a terrible headache and need to rest. But either way I hoped you've enjoyed it, I know I did. Please be sure to leave a review 


End file.
